Tomás de Torquemada
Tomás de Torquemada (1420 – 1498) is the main antagonist in Assassins' Creed II: Discovery and the main antagonist of the 2017 film adaptation of the series, Assassin's Creed: The Movie. He was a Spanish friar, the first Inquisitor General of Spain, confessor to Isabella I of Castile, and a Master Templar of the Spanish Rite of the Templar Order. Under influence of Rodrigo Borgia, Grand Master of the Italian Templars and Papal candidate, Torquemada opposed the Spanish Assassin Brotherhood, persecuting them as part of the Spanish Inquisition. He was voiced and portrayed by Javier Gutiérrez. Biography Tomás had his men capture Torquemada as a tool to kill the Spanish Assassins. However, Torquemada visited Pedro Llorente, the Inquisition's calficador, in Zaragoza; here, the two men oversaw the execution of another of the Assassins. However, Ezio Auditore overheard their conversation and discovered that the names had been provided by Rodrigo Borgia, causing him to decide on assassinating Pedro Llorente as soon as Torquemada had left. Despite Ezio's later assumption to the contrary, Torquemada was in fact a member of the Templar Order, being a Master Templar of the Order. With the help of his henchman, the fearsome Ojeda, Torquemada later continued to use the Inquisition to root out those who opposed the Templar agenda, manipulating the faith for his own gain. To accomplish his mission, Torquemada favored the auto-da-fé, public executions during which "heretics" were burned at the stake. At some point, the Templars captured the Assassins parents of Aguilar de Nerha and executed them, prompting the Spaniard to join the Brotherhood. Assassin's Creed: The Official Movie Novelization. The Assassins fled the Arbalists that Torquemada had preventively put on the roofs near the execution site as well as Ojeda and his men by performing a leap of faith from the cathedral. Later, Torquemada and his Templar army confronted Sultan Muhammad and led them to the room where the artifact was hidden and relinquished the Piece of Eden to the Grand Inquisitor, who in turn released the young prince. As Torquemade held up the Apple in victory, Aguilar and Maria commenced their attack and locked the door of the room, trapping the bulk of the Templar's forces outside. The Assassins swiftly seized the Apple and discovered that Ojeda had his lover's throat under his blade. However, Maria killed herself with Ojeda's blade. Enraged, Aguilar pushed Torquemada on the side and engaged in a vicious brawl with Ojeda, eventually killing him. Having witnessed his champion vanquished by the Assassin, Torquemada took advantage of Aguilar's distraction to open the locked door to the rest of his men. After Aguilar escaped his Templars pursuers, the Templar pressed his foe to give him the Apple but Aguilar disappearing into the river while Torquemada cursed the Assassin with an angry roar. For this outrage, Santángel ordered Ezio to eliminate Torquemada once and for all, retracting a previous command against it. Despite this, Sanchez advised Ezio to make sure to figure out the extent of Torquemada's association with the Templar Order before going for the kill, and whether or not he was a Templar himself. Ezio infiltrated Torquemada's heavily-guarded estate and reached the Grand Inquisitor, he confronted him directly, hoping to goad him into divulging his allegiances. Torquemada was eventually killed by the Assassins on September 16, 1498. Navigation Category:Assassin's Creed Villains Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Control Freaks Category:Fanatics Category:Delusional Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Disciplinarians Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Big Bads Category:Dark Priests Category:Enforcer Category:Pawns Category:Lawful Evil Category:Paranoid Category:Conspirators